12 Reasons why Glory doesn't drink
by highpokefan
Summary: Human AU Boarding school. Glory is bored, and decides that having some fun is always a good idea, though not when it involves alcohol. Rated T for Alcohol. Previously "24 Reasons why Glory doesn't drink" I ran out of ideas.
1. Reason 1: Parties

_**Hey guys, I'm just doing this on a random Idea that came to me in a shower. Don't blame me for anything you see here.**_

 _ **Glory: You had to document this one episode of my life, huh?**_

 _ **Yep, It was necessary. Anyways, I don't own wings of fire, or Tui T. Sutherland. Please review, and be nice.**_

 _ **Glory: Burn him all you want, yell at him, rage.. I need my vengeance.**_

* * *

 **Reason #1: Parties**

Glory sat on her porch, sipping at a bottle of whiskey. The last few weeks had gotten a little boring at her boarding school. There wasn't much going on, the second semester had just started, and finals were months away. So, Glory sat on her porch, and drank whiskey out of a glass bottle with a straw, because why not? STill, She didn't like not having anything to do. She'd tried to go to the local game store to play some Cards Against Humanity, but she wasn't allowed in, because she was, "too good". Yeah right. They just didn't have enough aloe vera for their burns. Eventually, she decided that she'd had enough boredom. She picked up her phone, and began dialing.

Tsunami sat at her bench press, lifting the bar high over her head. She had ways to make use of the spare time. Mainly, to drop her time in the 1650 yard free. Distance was her thing, but so far, she was still just ten seconds of state time. Her last race, she'd gone out in 16:46.03. Now, she had a little while until next short course season to drop 10 seconds. That seemed doable. She put the bar back, and went to change to hop in the pool. In the perfectly empty locker room, she went to her own locker, and put in the combination. She pulled out her favorite non-racing suit, and slipped out of her clothes. As she slipped the suit on, her phone rang. She picked it up and checked caller ID. She flipped the phone open. "Glory, I'm in the middle of something, can it wait?" She asked.l

"I'm throwing a party, and I need you to bring all of the female athletes. Please. I need this." Glory begged. Her voice sounded so tired and desperate on the phone.

"Fine. I'll get them to come, now, please leave me, I'm about to do 20 100 IM's on the 2:00 minutes. Call back in like an hour." Tsunami hung up the phone, and walked out onto the deck. The pool was empty, as swimming wasn't the most popular way to cool down. She stood on one of the starting blocks, and dove in.

"Oregano!" Clay cried out. They were asking him to put in oregano? The chicken would be much better complemented by parsley. Still,m the recipe said oregano, and Clay wasn't one to ignore the recipe. He added in the dried oregano leaves, and put the chicken in the oven to bake. The fact that classes were out for the day, meant that Clay had the rest of the day, to try out new recipies. He looked at the clock. He had about a half an hour, before the chicken was done, and decided that his time would be best served, by making a nice, sweet n' sour sauce, to go with the spicy chicken. He went to the fridge in his little apartment, and pulled out the mango preserves, and 3 limes. He grabbed the blender from underneath the counter, and began mixing ingredients. He was about to start the blender when his phone rang in his pocket. He jumped from the vibrations, and hit the highest speed on the blender, causing the ingredients to fly everywhere, covering him, the roof, and the walls. He reached into his pocket, and answered. "Yello, Clay speaking, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Clay, how fast can you make me a feast?" Came Glory's voice, from the phone.

"It'll take me about a day. What for?" he asked.

"I'm throwing a party." She answered.

"Alright. Gimme till tomorrow." He said, before hanging up. He looked around his kitchen. this was going to take some time.

Sunny smiled again, and ladled a spoonful of chicken broth into the young man's plate. She'd been a regular volunteer at the local soup kitchen for around three years now, ever since her parents had sent her to the boarding high school. Now, she stood a the serving line, as the clock closed in on closing time. She continued to ladle food into bowls for another hour, occasionally, having a small, polite conversation with the men and women who walked past her. She enjoyed doing this, as it gave her the best opportunity to give back to her community. Eventually, 2:30 came along, and the endless line of people finally ended. Sunny went back to the volunteer's room, and took off her apron. She had had a little bit to eat during her break, but now, she was tired. Her feet ached from spending three and a half hours standing in one spot.  
STill, to her, a little foot pain seemed a small price to pay for the happiness that was granted to her, by serving the poor people of her community. She was stepping outside, and into her 2013 Honda civic, when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Sunny, up for a party?" Glory asked.

"Glory, have you been drinking again?"

"No." Glory replied flatly, Sunny just sat quietly, waiting. "Okay, maybe a little. But that's besides the point. Everyone's gonna be there." She said, the dropped her voice into a barely audible whisper. "Even Starflight." Sunny blushed furiously.

"If there's any trouble, I'll blame you." She said, before she hung up the phone. What had she just agreed to?

Starflight sat at his desk, playing against his computer in a game of chess. So far, they were 20:00 minutes in, and there was no clear winner. Everything seemed tied,but Starflight had just spotted a weakness. He moved his pawn in front of the computer's rook, and sat back, watching as the computer continued to dig its own grave. As he watched his pawn vanish into thin air, he moved his queen to the back line. "Check Mate." He said, and the computer displayed a victory screen.

"Well done master." A voice from the computer said.

"Thank you Bellator, though I get the feeling that you were letting me win." Starflight raised his eyebrow at his A.I.

"Your doubt of me is unsettling, Master." Came the reply.

"Oh, alright. I guess I can let you off the hook. Hey, do me a favor huh? Play Uma Thurman.'" He said.

"Certainly." Bellator answered, even as Fall out boy's Uma Thurman began blasting through the surround sound system that Starflight himself had set up. Speakers were hidden in every part of the room, making it seem as though the sound was coming from everywhere at once.

"thank you." He said, before cranking the volume almost to full. He sat down at his other desk, which was riddled with computer pipes, wires, and the tools necessary to wrangle those wires into shapes he wanted them to. He was in the business of building another computer for his roommate, when Bellator interrupted.

"Sir, Glory is calling. Shall I take a message?" He asked.

"No, patch her through. Hello Glory, what can I do for you today?" He said. He knew she couldn't hear his music, and that he didn't need to scream.

"I'm throwing a party. I need you there." She said. "Who else has enough tunes to satisfy everyone?"

"Alright." Starflight chuckled. "I'll be there. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

Alright, Goodbye." Starflight hung up, and called to Bellator. "Set something for tomorrow at 10:00 on my schedule please. We've got a party to DJ." With that, Starflight turned back to the wires in his hands, Uma Thurman blasting at full volume around the apartment.

Deathbringer waved back to the locker room. His football buddies were still changing, but he couldn't spare the time. He had to get to his japanese tutor in a half an hour. As he walked away from the building, he pulled out what he had for match homework. He'd finished it all, but he still had to go over a few problems. On the other hand, his AP Chem test was tomorrow, and math wasn't due for another day, so that could wait. He hopped into his '68 Mustang GT coupe, and started up the engine. As he pulled out of the school parking lot, his phone began to ring. "hello?"

"Hey, baby." Glory said.

"Baby, I can' talk right now, I'm in the car."  
"Then promise me you'll be at the party tomorrow night, and I'll let your and your car enjoy some alone time." She sneered. They had this whole love-hate relationship, and Deathbringer couldn't understand her.

"Alright. I'll be there. In fact, me and the football team will bring the drinks, alright?" He said.

"If you think that'll get you some sweet time, then you failed, but for the party, I need it, so, yes, its fine. Love ya, bye." The call cut off suddenly, and Deathbringer turned back to the road. As the jack-of-all trades of the school, he could talk with you about almost anything, but the one subject he didn't know anything about, was women, man did they confuse him.

* * *

 _ **Alright, well, that was a long chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments, and remember, I don't own this, much as I would like to.**_

 _ **Glory: This was one of my worst ideas ever.**_

 _ **Deathbringer. I kinda liked it!**_

 _ **Glory: Shut up.**_


	2. Reason 2: Ideas

**Hey guys, Chapter 2 is up. I have no idea when the third one is coming out. If you're reading this, you have my appreciation for reading past the first chapter. So, read, review, and give me your honest opinion**

 **Glory: No, please, lie, stop him from publishing the third chapter. Please! Save my dignity!**

 **Reason #2: Ideas**

Glory stood at the front door to her apartment building. She'd pulled some strings, and the entire building was hers. Now, she watched from her position in front of the door, as the black mini pulled up, music blaring from the open windows.

"Hello Glory." Starflight called. He turned off his car, and went to the trunk, pulling out his suitcase with all of his music equipment. "How long do I have to set up?"

"A half hour. Set up in the backyard." She answered. "Also, You're late." She said, and slugged him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yes my queen." Starflight answered, and chuckled as he made his way inside. The building was empty, and seemed kind of creepy.

"If you want, I can get you an apartment here." Glory said.

"This far from all of my tech? What can I do?" She laughed.

"You can bring your tech. Speaking of, where's Bellator?"

"Behind you Ma'am." He answered. Glory jumped, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"God. You just can't, wit, I thought you were in his computer?" she asked the golden, glowing figure behind her.

"he's in my watch right now, I need him to help me run my music, and since I do DJ, then I use need him in an easily portable mode." Starflight answered. Glory watched him with interest. Every time she saw him, he seemed to get more and more futuristic with his gear. First a home built Audio system that put Sony and other big companies to shame, and then an Artificial intelligence, and he made his living building personalized computers.

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna leave you two to do your thing, and check up on Clay. You know your way to my backyard." She called behind her as she left the building. She hopped into her green BMW Z8, and drove off towards Clay's apartment.

"She left us alone huh?" Starflight muttered to himself.

"Master, Need I remind you about the last time-" Bellator was cut off.

"I know, I know, we can't go wild, but how about I set you up on the lap, you start running the program, I've gotta get the wiring done." Starflight took his watch off, opened the Usb on it, and pluged it into his briefcase. He left that on the back porch, as he walked over to where Glory had stored all of his goods, and opened the shed. Inside, sat all of his speakers, his cables, his ladder, and his tools. He pulled each one out, and began to set them up around the yard. He set some up on the walls of the building, and some under bushes. The point was, they were all hidden. Nobody would know where the music was coming from. He watched as the sun slowly went down. He had a feeling that this would be a night to remember. His thoughts were interrupted by Bellator.

"All done with the programs. If I may sir, this is going to be one of your more successful parties." He said.

"No need to get snarky with me. I know that the last one ended badly, but come on, it was a blast!" Starflight responded, even as he finished fixing the last of the speakers to the wall, high above the ground. "Run a test track would you?"

"Certainly." Bellator began to play Kick in the Teeth, and Starflight slid down the ladder, impressed with his own handiwork.

Clay jumped when his doorbell rang. He just barely managed to get a hold of himself, stopping himself from spilling the soup all over the stove. He set down the pot, wiped his hands, and went over to answer the door. "Hey, Glory." He said.

"Hey, how's the food?" She asked. Clay got this gleam in his eye.

"It's going to taste so good that God himself will come down from heaven to taste it!" He exclaimed. "Also, I'm gonna need some help getting it over to your place. There's quite a bit." he added sheepishly. Glory chuckled.

"Alright. I'll help you get it there. Though, the trunk of your dart is bigger than my Z8. I'll figure something out." Glory said, as Clay walked back into the kitchen. The counters were covered with food, of all types. Clay was famous for knowing the cuisine of at least 225 different cultures. Here, he displayed it all. Glory looked around the overloaded counters. "I think you need your food truck for this one." She said. Clay just sighed.

"Yeah. I figured. But, let's get this loaded, and then we can go back to your place." He said. He picked up a tray laden with chocolate truffles, and walked out his back door, to a waiting truck. An hour later, All of the food was loaded. Glory glanced at Clay.

"Why is there a moving truck?" She asked.

"Well, My landlord is a little annoyed that I keep making a mess, and so, wants me out."

"Wanna mopve to my building?" She asked him. Clays face brightened visibly.

"You mean it?" He aksed, and Glory just nodded her head. "Awesome! I'm gonna go and get some small stuff." Clay ran back inside, and left Glory alone to walk out to her car. She got in, and drove away, wanting to check in on Starflight. Clay watched her go from his window. He gathered a small laptop, some books, a pillow, and his blankets, loaded them in the cab of his truck, got in the driver's seat, and followed Glory, on the way to his new apartment.

Glory was entering her door, when she felt the entire building shake, to the tune of Papa Roach. She ran to the backyard, and nearly went deaf. "Starflight! Turn it down!" She cried, but the sleeping Starflight paid her no mind. "Bellator! Can You trun it to a volume where I can speak!"

"Certainly." He replied, before the noise blasting from the speakers diminished to a sensible level.

"Thank you." Shje walked over to the sleeping Starlifhgt, who was reclined in his chair, behind a table that made it look like he had to do a bunch of fancy stuff to get their music, his laptop propped open on it. She leaned in close to him, and then pulled back. No, this was going to be more fun. She pushed his chair to the stairs of her patio, and pushed him and his chair off of her patio. Starflight crashed intot he ground with an "OOfff." that made Glory smile. "Tweet, Tweet pretty boy." She told his prone figure.

"That was not necessary." he answered in a hollow voice. He still had some trouble getting the air back into his lungs.

"No, but it was more fun." she said. "Now come on, we need you back up here. I have no clue how to run your music." Glory helped him up, and led him back to the table, helping him with his chair. Shortly after, Clay burst into her backyard.

"Here's the food!" He cried out. He rol;led out a cart, laden with a multitiude of dishes, each on its own plate. The smell wafting off the cart was the most tantilizing thing that she had smelled in a long time. suddenly, a though struck her.

"Wasn't there more?" She asked. Clay nodded.

"I plan to run back to the truck as necessary." he answered. Starflight began to rais eth evolume on his music again.

"You wanna taste the grass again?" Glory called over her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Clay. The volume slowly went down, and the yard descended into the soft calling of music, and conversation between the three of them. The silence was interrupted by a door being slammed open.

"You'd better have some food, because I just swam, and I'm hungry!" Came Tsunami's voice. Glory grimaced.

"Here's to hoping that you die from a food coma tonight." She teased, then grinned, and walked over to the doorway. "Where's the rest of the girls?" She asked. Tsunami sighed.

"They wansted to arrive 'fashinably late'" She answered, then noticed the others. "Starflight, please tell me that creepy talking computer isn't here."

"Oh, he's here. In fact, he's driving music tonight." He began, before Bellator interrupted.

"Sir, do you want the hip hop album, or the rock?"

"Make it the party album. Don't we have one of those?"

"No, sorry sir."

"Then take whatever music requests we get today, and start a party album, until then, just go all songs." Starflight and Bellator talked about how Starflight organized his music.

"alright, enough with the nerd talk, just get me some tunes." Tsunami growled. Starflight chuckle, and nodded to wher Bellator was working on his computer. Maelstorm's began to play loudly through the speakers, as Tsunami sat down to the table that sat in the middle of the yard. Slowly, party guests began arriving, ande the atmosphere grew livelier. At their small table, they were joine, in the middle of the comotion, by Sunny, who took the last available seat at their table.

"Is everyone here?" She asked, because the backyard was beginning to get just a little crowded.

"Not everyone." Glory got a glint in here eye that nobody liked. Just then, the reason for the glint was soon revealed. The door that led straight out to the fron yard nearly burst off of its hinges as the entire football team ran in, carrying bottles upon bottles of alcohol. The music cranked up to an ungodly volume, and everyone cheered. Soon, deathbringer walked over to their table.

"Room for one?" He asked casually, sitting himself on the table. He held in his hand, a small black duffel bag. "I brought you your favorite." He whispered into Glory's ear. Glory blushed a bit. She nodded at all of her friends.

"Let's head into one of the apartments. It wont be as loud." She said, standing up. All of her friends stood up , and they left, with nobody noticing the difference.

Once they'd all entered the apartment, Glory locked and closed the door behind them. They all sat at the bar, in the kitchen. Deathbringer went to the cupboards, and grabbed glasses, the sfot clinking of glass against glass calming Glory's nerves. He walked back to the bar, and began to pour everyone a glass of whiskey. Glory snatched her glass up, and took a sip. The rest of them were a bit slower to grab up their drinks. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Glory decided it was enough.

"We need to do something." She said. Deathbringer got a glint in his eyes.

"Truth or dare."

 **Thanks for reading, read and review, and suggest if you have an idea.**

 **Deathbringer: Things are just starting to get good.**


	3. Reason 3: Truth

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to publish chapter three. I've been busy.**_

 _ **Glory: I've been stealing his computer.**_

 _ **Yeah, anyways, I don't own Wings of Fire.**_

 **Reason #3: Truth**

Glory stood up, and went to the family room, everyone trailing behind her. She sat on one of the couches, and watched as her friends sat in a general circle. Then Deathbringer spoke up.

"Okay. We're going to have two rounds. The first one will be all truths, and the second one will be all dares. Anyone object?" he said. Everybody shook their heads. "Alright then, Let's begin. Remember, the bottle is in the middle, if you run out." Even as he finished, Glory grabbed it, and poured herself another drink. "I'll start. Starflight. Name the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you." Starflight begin to answer, and then seemed to rethink his answer. "Remember, you have to be honest."

"I know, I know," Was starflights response as he took another sip from his drink. "Let's see, I think that the most embarrassing thing that's happened, was in the fourth grade, I lost a game of tag, and had to yell out, during recess, with everyone there, that I hated underwear. Yeah, thats the worst. The looks I got for the rest of school were horrible." He finally answered. "Now, Glory, answer me this. Have you kissed anyone yet?" Glory blushed profusely, and downed her glass in one gulp.

"Yes." She said, quietly, making it difficult for them all to hear. "Suny." She suddenly snapped up, and called. "Do you like Starflight?" This time, the blush was on both starflight, and Sunny.

"Do I have to answer that?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, fine. Yes. Yes I do." She suddenly seemed to realize what she had said, and tried to hide in her shirt. "Tsunami. Do you ever shower in your own home?" Tsunami seemed taken aback by the question.

"No! But, there's a perfectly good reason. There's a spider on the wall of the shower, and I can't get it off." She froze for a minute, and then turned towards Clay. "Clay, Would you commit a crime, if you knew that you wouldn't get in trouble, and nobody would get hurt?"

"What kind of crime?" he asked, and Tsunami just shrugged. "Because, it depends on the crime. I'd definitely do it if the crime involved me eating everything in sight, but I probably wouldn't if it was just like a robbery or something." He sighed. "Oh well. Deathbringer?"

"yeah?"

"Who was your first crush?"

"You mean my only crush? Glory." He said, without hesitating. Glory's glass smacked into the carpeted floor, creating a dull thump, and spilling whiskey everywhere. Everyone suddenly turned to face her. She stood up suddenly, and went to the kitchen to grab some paper towels, and take her sweet time. Deathbringer just kept going. "Starflight. Name the one artist, you're embarrassed to listen to, but enjoy."

"Uh...Uh…" Starflight sat there, waiting, trying to come up with something that wouldn't actually completely discredit him. Finally, he gave up. "Taylor swift. For some reason, her songs are catchy. She's far from my favorite, but I do enjoy her music." He held his breath, and waited for the others to respond. They all just nodded. Starflight sighed in relief, then asked his question. "Sunny, have you …" Starflight gestured. "You know." He finished weakly.

"What? No, I'm not insane." She answered indignantly. "You're going to pay for that." She said, glaring at him. "Now, Tsunami, who's your crush right now?" Tsunami mumbled something unintelligible, and hostile. "What?"

"I said that your necklace looks nice." She said, a fake smile plastered on her lips. "If you want answer," She began, then took a sip. "You'll get it over my dead body." She finished. Deathbringer grinned.

"Happy to comply." he said. Soon after, the two were engaged in a wrestling match that lasted five minutes. Then, Deathbringer sat on top of Tsunami, who was face down in the carpet, with one arm caught in Deathbringer's grasp, behind her. Just then, Glory came back, and promptly dropped the roll of paper towels in her hands.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Tsunami wouldn't answer unless it was over her dead body, and deathbringer lived up to his name." Clay said. Glory nodded, picked up the roll, and began to clean up the spill. Tsunami was yelling on the ground.

"Alright, alright. I get it! You'll get your answer!" She cried. Deathbringer smiled down at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" She cried. Eventually, Deathbringer let up, and Tsunami stood back up. "Riptide." She hissed. Everyone but Glory and Deathbringer looked at Tsunami in disbelief.

"Wait, wait, wait,wait wait." Starflight cried. "You mean the Riptide who is on the men's swim team?" Tsunami just held Deathbringer in a glare that could kill, without answering Starflight's question. She picked up her cup, drained it, and poured herself another.

"Glory. You're going to riddle me this. Smell me, buy me, and send me, and I won't change. If you get it wrong, it's a kiss to whoever I pick." Tsunami answered, slightly enjoying the well hidden shock and jealousy on Deathbringer's impassive face. Glory groaned. The alcohol was starting to get to her head, and she wasn't the best at riddles when sober. She looked over at Tsunami.

"Can you come back to me when I have an answer." She said. "In the meantime, " She began, but Tsunami interrupted.

"Nope. You have to answer before we continue." Glory just nodded, and began to think. Smell? Buy? Send? The scents of her home began to flow through her mind. What exactly could she smell, buy, and send?

"Flowers." she said aloud. Tsunami just shook her head.

"Starflight."

"Me? Well, let's see, buy, smell, and send…" He began, before Tsunami interrupted.

"No. I'm just naming the person she has to kiss." Starflight shut up then, and glanced nervously at Deathbringer, whose expression remained emotionless. "Well, go on.. Kiss." Tsunami sighed impatiently. Glory walked to where Starflight sat, and tilted his face up to meet hers. She leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed him. His lips were softer than Deathbringer's but there was a certain degree of tenderness that Deathbringer lacked sometimes. She pulled away slowly, and walked back to her seat.

"Fine. You got your kiss, now I can ask. Clay. name your own crush." She said, wiping her lips, and taking a sip of her drink. Clay nodded nervously.

"My crush would be Peril." He answered. This time, Sunny was the one who did a double take.

"Peril? As in the Peril who hates everyone? The only other human on this planet, who can go wit against wit with Glory?" Clay nodded solemnly. Then brightened. "Tsunami. What's the answer to your riddle?" He asked. Tsunami looked at him and grinned.

"Scent, cent, and sent." She said. Everyone looked at her, confused. "Scent. S-C-E-N-T. A smell? and cent. C-E-N-T. Like a penny? and sent. S-E-N-T. Past tense of send?" She said, and realization dawned on all of them. Glory stood up then, abruptly.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." She said, setting her glass on the table, and walking to the bathroom. Then Deathbringer spoke.

"Alroght, Tsunami, 'I'm going to ask you a riddle, and if you get it wrong…" ?He left the sentence unfinished. Tsunami took a sip from her drink, and grinned. She was good at riddles. "This thing all things devours:

Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;

Gnaws iron, bites steel;

Grinds hard stones to meal;

Slays king, ruins town,

And beats high mountain down." Tsunami lay back and began to think of all of the monsters she had ever read about.

"Easy. Dragons." she said. Deathbringer grinned cruelly.

"Wrong. Time." he said, then glanced around at the five of them. "Sunny." Tsunami looked up, shocked, and then looked at where Sunny sat. Sunny had gone pale, and sat straight as a stick. Tsunami turned back around to look at Deathbringer. She bgan to open her mouth, but thought better of it. She turned to face Sunny again.

"let's get this over with." She said, and leaned forward, but then, Sunny's lips slammed into hers with a passion. Tsunami was taken aback, but then melted to the kiss, moving in response to Sunny. When Sunny was bout to pass out, she pulled back, a small string of saliva still linked her a Tsunami, though Sunny cut it quickly, and sat down, her cheeks the color of tomatoes. Then Deathbringer began to clap.

"Well done Sunny, taking control." He elbowed Starflight gently. "looks like you've got yourself a feisty one." Starflight looked at him with undisguised horror, then looked away sheepishly. Just then, the doorbell rang, and everyone jumped. Then the door slammed open. Glory stood there, with two figures in hoodies behind her.

"I've got a surprise for the Dare round." She began, then stepped back, and let the two figures introduce themselves. The figure on the left stepped forward, and then flipped as high in the air as he could, to land infront of Tsunami. A strand of dyed-blue hair hung in his face, and sea green eyes watched from the shadows.

"Riptide!?" Tsunami asked. The figure threw of his hood.

"None other!" He cried. Then the second figure stepped forward. It walked slowly over to where Clay sat, and sat on the arm of his chair. As the hood came off, long locks of fiery red hair gleamed.

"Peril?!" Clay asked in surprise.

"Is there anybody else who has hair like mine?" She asked. Then Deathbringer spoke up.

"Our last two guests are here. It is finally time to begin the second round of truth or dare. He looked squarely at Riptide. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions, then post them in the comments. I'll probably use them. Thanks for sticking with me this long.**_

 _ **Deathbringer: Now the juicy stuff happens.**_

 _ **Riptide: Was my entrance too flashy?**_

 _ **Read and review please!**_


	4. Reason 4: Dare

_**Hey guys, Chapter 4 is finally out.**_

 _ **Glory: Can you at least protect Sunny?**_

 _ **Anyways, leave a review if you read it.**_

 **Reason #4**

"Dare." Riptide grinned maniacally as Glory brought him a drink. Deathbringer nodded sagely, and then grtinned.

"Kiss Tsunami." Riptide just looked at him, then turned to face Tsunami, who'se face looked like a tomato. He leaned in slowly, and touched her lips gently with his. Their eyes closed automatically, and the Riptide pulled back. He looked at Deathbringter, and nodded his head.

"Hey, Starflight." Starflight looked away from the window, to where Riptide sat. "Care to kiss?" Riptide asked.

"What?" Came Starflight's answer. Riptide nodded his head towards sunny who was talking with Tsunami.

"Go ahead." He said. Starflight laughed.

"Alright." HE stode up and tapped gently un Sunny's shoulder. She held up her finger, completely absorbed in Tsunami's tale of a swim meet. Starflight glanced back to where the other guys sat. Deathbringer nodded at Sunny again, and Starflight shruged. He stood behind sunny for a while longer, before tapping her shoulder again. Sunny turned to face him, and he planted his lips on hers. Sunny squealed, and fell backwards. Tsunami caught her, and set her back in her chair.

"What?" Was all that Sunny managed to say, still stunned. Starflight gestured helplessly to where Riptide rolled on the floor from laughter, and Deathbringer was crying. Starflight walked over, and pushed Deathbringer's chair just a bit backwards. Deathbringer, having alerady leaned his chair back to the maximum, toppled backwards, crashing to the ground with a loud bang. The girls barely stopped their conversation, and Deathbringer kept on laughing. Starflight began to chuckle, and then full on laugh. Starflight kneeled, and then fcollapsed. The three men rolled on the floor from laughter. Glory watched them for a few seconds, then turned to face Tsunami, and rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She grumbled, and then continued her conversation. "Still, it seems to me that Riptide likes you. I'm not sure but…" She was cut off as Sunny placed a hand over her mouth.

"Best not talk about it here." She said, nodding her head at where the three men were still laughing. Glory nodded, and led them to a bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

"As I was saying…" but Tsunami cut her off.

"Yeah, I know, Riptide might like me. It's just that, he can be such a jerk! He's cute, hoit, and romanitc, but he can be a jerk." Tsunami ranted. Glory nodded her head.

"Tell me about it. Deathbringer is just about the same. Only he prefers pranks."

"Clay is nice." Sunny said. Tsunami and Glory turned to face her.

"Is he your crush or something?" Glory asked pointedly.

"No, I just thought that it was a good idea to bring up." Tsunami sighed.

"Alright then, who is your crush?" Sunny just looked at the floor, and stayed silent. Glory sipped frim her drink, and poured Sunny another one.

"Come on. Spill!" Glory said. Sunny shook her head. Tsunami picked up her second drink of the night. Sunny siped at her own, as an wakward silence filled the room.

"Is there a reason you wont tell us?" Tsunami asked. Sunny nodded. "Well, can you tell us what the reason is?"

"They're in this room." Sunny whispered.

"Starflight eventually stopped laughing. "Guys. The girls left." Deathbringer sat up, still laughing.

"Great, 20 questions?" He said, as he got his breath back. Riptide nodded.

"Though, maybe we could get a better drink than this whiskey." Deathbringer nodded, and went to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of rum.

"Better?" Everyone nodded.

"Hey, where'd Clay get to?" Starflight asked, and almost as if in response, the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Starflight stood up, and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, and the semll of food flooded the room. "Clay! I love you!" Starflight cried, dragging in Clay and his cart-full of food. The other two men in the room shot up, and ran over to Clay. They each grabbed a plate, and began to cover their plates with food from all around the world.

"Were you guys really that hungry?" He asked. ?He only got wordles nodes as the men stuffed their faces with food. "Well then, here you go. Just save some for the girls. Speaking of which, where are they?" He asked.

"Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory are in the other room, and Peril is…" Starflight glanced around. "...Nowhere to be found." He finished. Clay nodded, and went into the kitchen. He began to look through the pantries, trying to find anything non-alcoholic to drink, when a weight crashed into him.

"Looking for me?" Whispered a voice in his ear.

"P...Peril!" Clay cried, before falling forward into the pantry, breaking a few shelves. "How much have you had to drinkl?" He asked, because her voice carried the smell of liquor.

"Not much." She answered. She wasn't lying, She just couldn't hold her drink. Clay stood up, and picked up the woman in front of him. He was about to say something, before her mouth covered his.

"What was that?" Riptide asked, as a crash echoed out from the kitchen. Deathbringer shruged, and looked back at Starflight.

"Is it a black widow?" He asked. Starflight shook his head. Their game of 20 questions was about guessing insects.

"12 Questions left." Starflight deadpanned.

"Is it a spider?" nod.

"Is it poisonous." shake.

"Is it a daddy longlegs?" shake.

"Is it deadly?" nod

"Is it The Black Widow?" Nod.

"Yasss!" Riptide jumped in the air, and pumped his fist. Deathbringer just sat with his mouth hanging open.

"No!. No way? That's not an insect. That was an invalid anwer!" He cried. Starflight laughed.

"There was no rule against things with the name of insects. Anyways, What do you think the girls are talking about?" Starflight asked. Riptide just shrugged his shoulders, drinking hungrily from his rum-filled glass. The door to the bedroom slammed open.

"IT SMELLS LIKE FOOD!" Sunny came charging out. The other two girls were slower in exiting, both with a shocked expression on their faces. Sunny grabbed a plate, and began to eat, much like the boys, by stuffing as much as she could into her vocal cavity. Again, Tsunami and Glory were slower, almost as if in a stupor. They sat down on their chairs, and began to talk in very hushed voices. At one point during their conversation, Riptide tried to hear what they were saying, but they both fixed him with a murderous stare untill he backed away.

"Alright!" Deathbringer cried out. "Time to get drunk!" He gave everyone their own bottle of liquor. Glory began to chug, while Tsunami took small sips. Deathbringer sat at the bar, and drank his bottle quickly. Riptide just chatted, taking the occasional sip. Sunny grabbed her bottle, and sat in a corner, facing a window, lost in thought. There was a loud crashing sound in the kitchen. Everybody ran to the noise, and stood in ahocked silence.

"Clay?" The mna sat on a door, which had crashed to the floor, with Peril straddling his chest.

"Um… It was an ccident?" He said.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Sunny: If you guys think you know who my crush is, leave it in the comments!**_

 _ **Tsunami: Sunny! This isn't a game!**_


	5. Reason 5: Love

_**Hey! I had a lot of spare time**_

 _ **Glory:This is why I didn't want you publish**_

 _ **Read and review please!**_

 **Reason #5: Love**

Glory had one probloem with drinking around Deathbringer. They sat on either side of the bar, each with a bottle, and a shot glass. Everyone crowded around them.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Riptide cried out from somewhere in the apartment. Glory poured her 11th shot and downed it. Deathbringer poured his 12th. There wa no way Glory was loosing. She poured the 12th, downed. 13th, downed. 14th downed. By now, she was starting to get just a bit tipsy. She had one problem with being tipsy around Deathbringer. His shirt suddenly stuck to his body a lot more closely, outlinign his abs, making Glory blush. 15th, downed. 16th downed. By the 20th drink, she was getting drunk. But the, it always came down to this.

"Ready to give up?" She asked him. Her speech didn't get impaired, though her judgment did. Deathbringer grinned her way. Damn, his teeth were white!

"Not unless you are milady!" He crowed, and downed hi 21st drink. Glory just kept pace. By drink 42, She was knock out drunk. Deathbringer seemed to be this perfectly chisled man, made of stone. She reached out to touch him when a voice stopped her.

"I wanna try something." Tsunami said from somewhere behind her. She walked over to where a drunk Deathbringer sat, and sat in his lap. "Are you free tonigh, she whispered, just loud enough for Glroy to hear. The drunk womam reached ovre the counter and slapped Tsunami, hard enough to leave a mark. Tsunami laughed. "He wasn't lying." She stood up, and went to where sunny sat, facing the window. "You okay?" She asked. Sunny just nodded, and took another swig from the almost empty bottle in her hands. She looked down at it.

"I'm gonna nheed another one." She looked aghast.

"What do you mean. Don't be Glory!" She cried out. Sunny laughed.

"If you knew, you'd probably slap me If you wanna know, get me another bottle." She said, draining the last dregs of liquid from the glass bottle. Tsunami sighed, and stood up.

"Alright. But you're telling me what's wrong later." She stood up and walked over to the pantry, past the bar, where Glory sat on Deathbringer's lap. Everyone else had sort of backed away into their own little groups. Clay and Peril, had gone to the bedroom, because Peril had declared a certain need for privacy. She turned away, as Glory tried to swallow Deathbringer with a sloppy kiss. Ugh. She was glad that she had enough sense to get drunk. She grabbed two bottles, and walked back to where Sunny sat. She handed her one of the bottles, keeping the other one for herself. "Here. Now, what's the problem?"

"Well…" Sunny looked into the alcohol, like it was a ndepthless pool, getting lost int he small patterns she saw.

"Hey! Answers?" Tsunami pressed. Sunny nodded.

" I… Love…" She began, but Starflight interrupted them all.

"Ladies and Gents! We're going to play… Drumroll please!" Everyone in the room began drumming on the nearest flat sruface. Everyone except Sunny and Tsunami. In hi best announcer voice, Starflight said, "'Guess That Song!'" Everyone clapped, and Glory fell on the floor, laughing maniaclly. Yeah. Tsunami was glad that se'd decided to not get drunk. "I'm going to play a line from a song, and one of you will whisper to me, what song you think it is." Starflight picked up a stereo, and began playing a song.

 _A touch of wicked, A pinch of risqué, Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy_

Starflight looked around the room as he paused the song. "Any takers?" Sunny stood up, and walked over to Starflight, She whispered something in his ear, and his expression lit up. "Ding! Ding! Ding! WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE FIRST SONG! If you want to findou twhat song this is, see me after the game. Everybody ready for round two?" Everyone nodded thier heads. He fiddled around with his stereo some, and began to play again.

 _I slither like a viper; And get you by the neck; I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

"Any taker for song #2?" he called out to the room. Again, Sunny stood up and answered. "We have a winner for song #2!" Sunny walked back over to Tsunami, and sat down again, facing the windows. "Ready for song #3?" Everyone nodded their heads again.

 _We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs; You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok_

"Anybody willing to guess #3?" Glory got up, and walked slowly over to where Starflight sat. She whispered something in his ear. "No, Glory, I'm sorry. The artist is right, the song is not." Deathbringer walked up behind her, and whispered in Starflight's ear. "Yes! That is correct." Deathbringer grinned, and hugged Glory close to him. Starflight suddenly jumped up, as if he had forgotten something. "I may have neglected to mention. Whoever wins this 15 round game will win a free voucher for a two person meal at The Rainforest Coffee Shop!" Everyone in the room stayed dead silent, almost expecting him to go on. "Alright. Don't all jump up at once." he grumbled. then brightened. "Alright! Time for song #4!"

 _Despite the lies that you're making; Your love is mine for the taking; My love is; Just waiting; To turn your tears to roses_

"Is there anyone for song #4?" He asked aloud. Slowly, Tsunami stood up, and whispered the answer to Starflight. "Yes! Well done!" We have a winner for #4! The scores stands like so: Sunny at 2 leads the pack. Tsunami and Deathbringer are tied for second with 1 each, and Glory lags behind with none. Song #5!" He called out, before playing the next song.

 _In the time before the light; In flames of death's eternal reign; We ride towards the fight_

"Any takers for song #5?" He asked. Nobody stood up. Starflight let the silence linger for a while. "Alright, I will play another verse."

 _Running back through the midmorning light; there's a burning in my heart; we're banished from a time in a fallen land; To a life beyond the stars_

Peril peeked out from behind the bedroom door. "Who's playing Dragonforce?" She asked. Starflight looked at her in surprise.

"Can you name the song?" HE asked her. Peril jsut scoffed.

"Can I name the song he asks. Of course I can name the song! 'Through the Fire and Flames!" She yelled, before slamming the door closed, leaing the room almost eerily silent. Starflight just stared at the door.

"Alright. That was song #5. Anyone up for song #6?" When everyone nodded thier head, Starflight played the next song.

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake; That's where I had my first heartbreak; I still remember hos it all changed_

Tsunami didn't even wait for the song to be stopped, as she charged towards Starflight. However, Tsunami ran too fast, and crashed into starflight, taking him with her to the floor. She whispered the answer in his ear, and he said in a winded voice. "Ding...ding...ding." Tsunami stood up, and sta down next to Sunny. Stargflight stood up, and coughed. "Alright… song… number… seven." He wheezed out.

 _Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne; Above, don't weep for me; Cause this will be the labor of my love_

Starflight watched expectantly as Glory stood up and stumbled over to him slowly. She whispered something in his ear, and he grinned. "Correct! Now, let's see, next song…" He said contemplatively. "Aha!" He cried. "Song #8!"

 _I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints; The sinners are much more fun…_

Sunny stood back up, and walked to where Starflight sat. She whispered the answer in his ear, and he froze. Sunny sat back down. "Song #9!" He called, recovering from whatever it was that shocked him.

 _Another loose cannon gone bi-polar; Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.; Quicksand's got no sense of humor._

Glory got up, and walked over, as if getting used to being drunk. She whispered the answer to STarflight, and he nodded. "Alright. That was song #9! We have a player suggested song for number ten!" He fiddled with his stereo for alittle while. "Ah! There we go!" He cried, before hitting the play button.

 _So they dug your grave; And the masquerade; Will come calling out; At the mess you made_

Deathbringer jumped up, at the same time as Tsunami. They both charged Starfligh, who just barely uttered the words, "Oh not." Before he was tackled from two directions, and toppling backwards onto the floor. They both whispered something inhis ear, and he shook his head. "Nope. You're both wrong." Sunny stood up, and walked over to where the human dogpile sat on the floor. She whispered the answer to Starflight, and he nodded. "I can give you an update on the score if they'd get off." He grunted, and both Tsunami and Deathbringer got up. Starflight stood, and began. "The score stands as so: Sunny leads with 4 points, Tsunami and Glory at 3, Deathbringer still at 2, and Peril at one." He stood up. "Song #11!"

 _You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me; Well sentence me to another life_

Tsunami stood up, adn this time, walked over to Starflight, and whispered the answer. He smiled, and sighed in relief. "Alright! We have an answer! And it is correct!" He smiled. "WE HAVE A TIE FOR FIRST!" He cried. "Song #12!"

 _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble; Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble_

Sunny stood up, and walked to Starflight. She whispered the answer, and he smiled again. "Correct! Song #13!"

 _I think I fell in love again; Maybe I just took too much cough medicine; And I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet_

"Tsunami stood up, and walked to where starflight sat. She whispered to him. "Correct! Moving on to song #14!"

 _The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb; Is worth two lions, but here I am; And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams; But they're not quite what they seem_

Sunny stood up and went over to STarflight, whispering the answer to him. "Correct! Moving on to the last song!"

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future.; It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

"Tsunami rushed over, and dwhispered to Starflight. "Correct! We have a tie for winner! We move on to the bonus round!"Starflight fiddled for a little sith his stereo.

 _So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin; You rodent, I'm omnipotent; Let off then I'm reloading; Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'_

Both Tsunami and Sunny stood there. The silence in the room was almost unbearable. Tsunami glared at the floor , and whispered something into Starflight's ear. He shook his head. Suuny took her turn whispering an answer into Starflight's ear. He shook his head again. Tsunami suddenly jumped up, and whispered her answer. "Correct! Ladies and Gents! We have a winner!" Everyone in the room clapped, and then Starflight shut off the radio, and handed Tsunami her prize. Sunny had a smile plastered on her face. Tsunami watched her carefully. When Sunny went back into the corner, Tsunami followed. She sat next to Sunny, watching the moon rise over the now-mostly-empty backyard.

"You wanna help me with these reservations?" She asked. Sunny snapped around to look at her.

"Are oyu asking me on a date?" That got Tsunami's attention. Date? _Okay, Let's see where this goes._ She nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. You wanna go?" Sunny squealed, and fell over backwards. Tsunami caught her hand, and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Tsunami."

 _ **Hey! If any of you can guess the songs, send me a pm, with the song number, and name. If you do, You'll get a shout out.**_

 _ **Sunny: That was the best first date ever by the way**_

 _ **Tsunami: Sunny! Would you let The Author tell the story?**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	6. Reason 6: Hangovers

_**Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't at my best, and rewwrote the cahpter multiple times. Anyways, here it is.**_

 _ **Glory: Thank god. The worst is over.**_

 _ **Sunny: No it's not. The Author told me about the next few chapters!**_

 _ **I don't own Wings if Fire.**_

 **Reason #6: Hangovers**

"I love you, Tsunami." Sunny said as she snuggled closer to the body heat that was Tsunami and her breathing became slow and rythmic. Tsunami just puzzled over her last comment in her head. As she was, she watched the opther people on the room. She had no idea how long she'd watched, but she fell asleep, sitting against the wall, with sunny in her arms.

Glory tried to open her eyes. As soon as she did, a blinding light, like the lights above operating tables pierced her eyes, driving a spear of pain into her head. She shut her eyes immediately. Glory goraned, but the sound created a wave of pain, and she shut her mouth. There was a hard knocking at the door. Glory writhed from the pain in her head, and softly called out, "Come in." The door slammed open, and Glory's cousin, Jambu marched in. He ran to the window, and threw open the curtains, bathing the roomk in sulight, causing Glory more pain.

"Morning Cousin!" he yelled. That was one of his bad habits. He tended to be a bit too loud, and that was what Glory didn't need. She tried to order him to go away, but everyhting she did caused something to hurt. Deathbringer walked into the room, and forcefully removed Jambu, dragging him out the door whispering in his ear. "But Glory needs me!" He called from the door way. Glory groaned. Deathbringer walked back into the room, after having locked Jambu out, and closed the curtains. He went to where glory lay on the bed, half-clothed and in pain.

"Here. Drink this." He held a glass full of a green liquid. Glory dide her best to cautiously sip at it. She lay on the bed for a few minutes afterwards. Eventually, her headache began to recede, and she could talk and open her eyes to some degree. She watched as Deathbringer flipped through the pages of a book. She groaned again.

"Give me coffe." WAas what she managed to say. Deathbringer nodded, and walked out of the room. Glory tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit her like a truck, and she lay back down. She did her best to remember the vents of the previous night, but she couldn't remember much after Deathbringer had told her that he never got hangovers. That seemed to be the case. At that exact moment, Deathbringer walked back into the room, holding a mocha. He handed the warm mug to Glory, who drained it quickly. " What happened last night?" She asked him. Maybe he knew.

"I can't remember." he told her, before sitting back down in his chair, and picking up his book. Glory sat up, and was relieved that no nausea overcame her. she sat on the edge of her bed, and watched his eyes as they flew over page after page. She knew that he liked reading, though what he was reading was a bit unorthodox.

"Jane Austen? Really?" She asked him.; His eyes flicked over the top of the book, their chocolate depths enveloping Glory in a blanket of warmth.

"For your information, Jane Austen is one of the best writers in history, and her books are actually good. Her writing style is uinque, and while her plots may not be the most original things ever, the way in which she implements them, and then plants ideas in your head is absolutely amazing." He told her, almost in one breath.

"You really like her books, huh?"

"You could say that." He answered. Then, his eyes returned to scanning the collection of cream-colored pages in his hands. He sat, and read silently while Glory pondered.

"What was in that drink you gaver me this morning?" She asked him. If it could cure her hangovers, then she needed to know how to make it. Deathbringer smiled, never raising his eyes from the book.

"Milk, some coffegrounds, and my special blend of ingredients." He asnwered smugly. Glory just sat there. So he wasn't going to share. Fine.

"Did you realize that every book you've ever read is a combinaton of 26 letters?" She asked him. Seathbringer looked up from his book and closed it. He sat in his chair, his eyes apparently lost in thought. She watched, as his eyes revealed the spinning gears of his mind. She watched as he realized the truth of the statement, and as he processed that there was so much possibility to 26 little things.

"Glory. You've earned something special today." He answered absent-mindedly, his brawin still working through the possibilities. Glory grinned. That mean tosme expensive dinner tonight. Usually, Sunday was their date night, so when it was more than a movie, or mall date, she did her best to enjoy it. They always traded who was leading the date. Last week, Glory had taken Deathbringer hiking, and this time, it was his turn. She stood up, finally feeling well enough to walk. She shuffled into the kitchen, sidestepping a collapsed Starflight, laying prone on the floor, and noticing the sleeping Tsunami, with Sunny resting comfortably on her chest. She walked into the kitchen, and served herself more coffee. She stood at the counter, and did a head count. 3. Plus her and Deathbringer, 5. Clay, Peril, and Riptide were missing. Where were they. The opening door answered some of her question.

"Oh. My head." Peril groaned, Clay right behind her. Glory smiled. She walked to her room, where Deathbringer sat, still reading.

"We need more of your hangover remedy." She told him.

"Theres more in the blender." He answered, never looking up from his book. Glory nodded, and went back to the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses from the pantry, and filled them with more green liquid from the bklender. She handed one to Peril, and one to Clay. She watched as they drank it down, and then as they began to feel better. Peril looked back at Clay, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guees I can't really hold my liquor." Clay just nodded. Peril shook her head okay. "No, it's not okay. I'm part russian. I'm supposed to be really good at holding alcohol." Clay grabbed her shoulders.

"Stereotypes don't matter. You can't group people by their general characterisitcs, because then you remove any sense of individuality." Glory watched, as she was reminded that, aside from cooking, he enjoyed philosophy.

"Planning on taking a course in philosophy?" Deathbringer asked from the door to his room.

"Only if you consider a major in literature." Came the witty reply. Glory looked at Clay. Maybe being with Peril was helping him. Glory just sat on the counter, sipping at her coffee. She decided to look around the room, and see if she could peice together nything. But the sight of Sunny and Tsunami kept drawing her away from the rest of the room. What could have made the two of them stay there? Tsunami had historically gotten along only with women who were on some type of sports team. Sunny had typically only gotten along with people who had spare time. The two of them had only ever gotten along marginally, certainly never to the point where they could have slept like that.

"Hey, Guys. What happened between Sunny and Tsunami?" She asked. But all she got as an answer was a series of blank stares. "Seriously. Nothing?" She just watched as they all stared at her. "Is anybody besides me curious?" They all nodded. Glory just groaned. Great. Now she was going to have to ask Tsunami about it herself. That wasn't a conversation that was going to go well. She decided that it would be best if they were left alone. "Will the boys help me move them to a room?" She asked. This time, she was relieved to see the nodding heads. Deathbringer went over to pick up Tsunami, while Clay grabbed Sunny. They lifted the two of them and took them to the only room that hadn't been used last night. They closed the door, and then went back to the kitchen.

Tsunami woke to a small weight on her chest. She didn't have a hangover, thankfully. However, she didn't remember falling asleep in a room. She tried to move, but the weight on her chest, although small, wouldn't let her move. She looked down, and saw Sunny, of all things. The small woman lay on her, her head, nestled comfortably opn Tsunami's chest. She tried to wake her, but Sunny refused to be moved.

"Hey, Sunny. Can you get up? Please?" Tsunami asked. Sunny just groaned, and stayed right where she was. Tsunami decided that enough was enough, and sat up. Sunny fell backwards, and landed softly on the bed, jolting awake.

"Ow. My head." She groaned. Tsunami almost laughed.

"That's your fault for drinking so much last night." She said. Sunny grinned faintly up at her. "Wait here. I'm going to go see if there's any way to cure your hangover." She stood up, leaving Sunny on the king-size mattress, and left the room. She made her way to the kitchen, where everyone stood conversing. "Anyone have a cure for a hangover?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Look who's awake!"

"Sleeping beauty!" Were just a few of the remarks she got, but she asked again.

"Anyone got a cure for hangovers?" This time, Deathbringer nodded. He handed her a glass filled with a green liquid. She thanked him, and walked back to the room. She held the glass over Sunny's mouth. "Open." She ordered. Sunny obediently opened her mouth, and Tsunami fed her some of the hangover cure. Sunny gulped it down greedily.

"Wow. That was good." she said. Tsunami just gazed down at her from above, noticing the curve of her cheeks, and the amall, thin line of her lips, and the way her sand-colored eyes seemed to drag you into their depths like a pit of quicksand. The way her blonde hair framed her face like a DaVinci painting. Tsunami snapped her eyes away and to the door. Someone was there.

"Who is it?" She called out, noticing that Sunny winced as she did. "Sorry," she whispered down. The door slowly creaked open, and Riptide stepped in.

"Do you have any idea why I woke up in a bathtub?" he asked her. Then he seemed to notice Sunny under her. "Oh. Oh. Sorry. I'll go now." He said, closing the door gently. Tsunami Heard his footsteps racing down the hall into the kitchen. Sunny giggled.

"What?" Tsunami asked. She had no idea what was so funny.

"You know what he's gonna tell the grou, right?" Tsunami shook her head. "That you're making love to me." Tsunami wasn't surprised. However, she was blindsided by the realization that she wouldn't mind that at all. Sunny leaned up, putting her face close to Tsunami's. "So do it. Make love to me." She whispered, placing her lips on Tsunami's hungrily. Tsunami couldn't hgave backed away if she wanted to.

Riptide crashed through the hall. He was still dizzy from his drinks, and then waking up in a bathtub had been a new detail. He finally reached the end of the hallway, and stopped runnimg. He walked slowly, out of breath, into the kitchen. Deathbringer saw him first, and raised his mug.

"Join us!" He called. Riptide nodded. He walked forward, and grabbed the empty mug sitting on the counter. He poured himself some coffee, sipped at it, and instantly felt better. Then, what he had just witnessed registered in his mind.

"Guys. I saw the weiresr thing just a minute ago. Tsunami was leaning over Sunny. They were both on the bed. I swear they were gonna…" He was cut off as Glory smacked the back of his head.

"What they do isn't our buisness. If they want to tell us what they did later, that's on them." She told him. They all continued sipping at their coffee.

 _ **Well, thanks for reading. Please R &R. I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Riptide: Is there a reason I woke up in a tub?**_

 _ **Deathbringer: Maybe you wanted a shower?**_


	7. Reason 7: Promises

**_Hey guys! I need to apologize for something. I know that these chapters are slowly distancing themselves from Glory, and if you're mad at me, that's fine, but its kinda hard to come up with 24 reasons._**

 ** _Glory: Now, he will be turning to face the greatest war in our history._**

 ** _Starflight: Fatespeaker didn't start a war!_**

Reason #7: Promises

Can you take it all away; Can you take it all away; Well ya shoved it my face; This pain you gave to me

Tsunami sat in the driver's seat of her car, music blaring at full volume. She was waiting for sunny to get ready for their date. Tsunami still wasn't totally sure why she'd agreed to this. Earlier in the morning, they'd left Glory's apartment, looking like they'd been ravished by tornadoes. Which was partially true. Still. Sunny had needed to go home and clean up. While she did, Tsunami had visited her own home, and fixed herself up. She had driven back to the house, and now sat waiting in front of Sunny's apartment. Puddle of Mudd had been blasting for the last five minutes. Tsunami grabbed her phone, and switched the band to Shinedown. As Enemies began to play, Sunny hopped in the car. She heard the music, began to tap her feet, to the rhythm. Then, she lowered the volume, so that they weren't going deaf.

"This song reminds me of a quote. 'You have enemies? Good. That means that you've stood up for something, sometime in your life.'" She told Tsunami. Tsunami just nodded and raised the volume. Soon the two of them were singing at the very top of their lungs, driving down the highway. As they approached the restaurant, Tsunami got to thinking.

"Hey, Sunny…" She began. Sunny turned to face her from the passenger's side window. "You said something last night. You said…" Tsunami would've continued, but Sunny turned up the volume on the speakers. Tsunami tried to lower it again, but Sunny kept it as high as it would go. Tsunami, finally frustrated, pulled the car over and turned it off. "Listen. This is important." She told Sunny. Sunny just sat there, arms crossed, staring out the passenger side window. "You told me that you loved me, last night. Is that true?" Sunny just kept staring out the window, glaring into the world, like that would make something appear, and deal with the problem, instead of her. Finally, she sighed.

"Tsunami. I don't remember half of what I said. Most of what I don't remember, probably isn't true. And I think I'd remember telling you that I loved you." Sunny turned back to face the window, and Tsunami started the car, letting herself get lost in the music. She hadn't expected, nor cared whether or not it was true. So why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like there was a shard of glass in her heart, that wouldn't be dislodged? She drove until they came to the cafe. There, they sat down, and waited to be attended. Sunny sighed. "Look. I might not remember. But, if what you're saying is true, then prove it. Prove that I love you. Make me love you. I don't care how." She said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Oh! While we're on the subject of things to remember, I never would have guessed that you'd get all of those right! When did your taste in music become so heavy? I thought you liked stuff that had a nice beat to it, and catchy lyrics?" She asked, trying to create some conversation between them. Tsunami shrugged.

"I found that heavier, more rock & Roll style music is much better at motivating someone." She answered. "And I never knew that your music playlist would be anything like mine. I thought you liked Taylor Swift, of all people." Sunny grinned.

"Oh. Honey. There's a great deal you don't know about me." She answered with a wink, just as the waiter came over. "One Caramel Frappuccino, please."

"I'll have just a regular coffee, please." Tsunami ordered absently. She was thinking too hard about what Sunny had just said. She missed the question. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, again, absently.

"Decaf?" The waiter asked, and Tsunami shook her head.

"Hey, Sunny. You up for a swim?" Tsunami asked Sunny smiled a bit.

"I would be, but I have no suits. " Tsunami shrugged.

"You can borrow one of mine." She said. Then, seeing the look on Sunny's face, thought better of it. "We'll go buy you one." Tsunami stood up, left cash on the table, pulled sunny out of her chair, and walked out of the store.

Starflight sat in his room, thinking. He remembered most of the previous night, but there was something that made him feel… something. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt. There was something he always did when he was troubled. He was troubled because he didn't know how he felt. He walked over to his closet, and opened it. Staring back at him were at least three suits on hangars, shelves full of folded clothes, and some scarves. He reached for the top, dust-covered shelf. He felt around blindly, until his hand found what it was looking for. Starflight gripped the dusty, rough plastic handle, and pulled. The guitar case came off of the shelf with a great puff of dust, causing Starflight to cough violently. Once his coughing fit ended, he looked to where the large black case sat, hanging from the handle, resting comfortably in his hand. He walked over to the bunk bed, and sat on the edge. He set the case in his lap, and unlatched it. Lifting the lid, he stared at the last gift he ever received from his father before he was killed in action. The hand-crafted guitar sat comfortably in the case. He reached in, and pulled it out, running his hand gently over the well-worn wood. He felt for the inscription on the back. Chronos. The name of the guitar. He'd named it Chronos, because it wasted plenty of precious time, while he learned to play. He set the guitar in his lap, and began to play. Hesitantly at first, but with growing confidence, his fingers grazed the strings, caressing them, creating soft, rhythmical tones. His hands eventually began to move faster, and the random notes began to sound like a tune. "My Life" by Billy Joe began to resonate through the room. Slowly, he transferred to other songs that he knew. He didn't hear his door creak open, because he was strumming through the opening to piano man. He didn't see anything, because his eyes closed, as he entered the chorus of "Second Wind". He didn't hear the quiet cough, because he was whistling along though the mental band in "For the longest time". Eventually, a hand touched his shoulder, and he stopped playing. He opened his eyes, to find that it was near 10:00 in the morning, and Fatespeaker in front of him. He blushed badly, and mumbled.

"It's been a long time since I last played, that was probably pretty bad." He hurriedly put away the guitar, and sat back down on his bed, still not looking at her. Eventually, he asked, "Did you need something?"

"No. I just heard guitar music, and came to see what you were listening to." She answered. They'd been sharing an apartment for almost two years now. Fatespeaker never did anything without a reason.

"Seriously. Why'd you come?" Fatespeaker sighed.

"I got a tip from someone who will remain anonymous to you, that you left the party last night in a sort of depressed mood." Starflight looked up. He hadn't left the night of the party, he'd left the morning after. Someone in that apartment had sold him out to her. Someone was going to die.

"No. I'm not depressed, I'm preoccupied." Fatespeaker gave him a look that said, "uh huh, sure." Starflight glanced at the floor. "I'm not sure whether I'm in love, or not, and whether or not they might, just maybe, like me back. Oh, and its two people." Fatespeaker moved from the chair nest to his desk, to the open space on the bed next to him.

"So, who is it?" She asked.

"I have to have your word that you won't tell a single person about this." He said sternly. Fatespeaker nodded solemnly. "It's Sunny…" He paused for a moment. There was no way she was going to accept this.

"Go on!" She urged him. Starflight sighed. He was in too deep to pull away now.

"And Riptide."

Tsunami waited outside that changing room. So far, they'd been to three stores, and hadn't found one that Sunny had liked. Finally, sitting here outside the changing rooms in the Macy's Sunny was trying on a one piece that she'd found that she liked. The door to the changing rooms opened slowly, and out stepped Sunny. Tsunami fell backwards.

"Whoah!" She cried out. Sunny ran over.

\ "You okay?" She asked. Tsunami just nodded wordlessly. The simple, sand colored suit that clung to the small, almost childish frame of Sunny's body seemed to glimmer in the lights.

"Nice suit. We'll take it." Tsunami got out. Sunny beamed a smile at her, and ran back into the changing room. Tsunami dashed around the corner, grabbing for tissues, the neck of her shirt pressed to her nosebleed. She got back to the changing rooms, and Sunny gasped.

"You told me you were okay!" She ran over, the suit in her hands. Tsunami waved her off.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me." She pulled Sunny over to the cash register. They paid for it quickly, and hopped in Tsunami's car. Music blasting, Tsunami pulled out of the store parking lot and onto the road. "It just occurred to me, but do you know how to swim?" Tsunami asked. Sunny nodded.

"My mom wanted me to learn how to swim so that if anything happened on my dad's boat, I could swim." She said. Tsunami nodded, then backtracked.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, back up a few steps there. Your dad's boat?" She asked. Sunny nodded. Tsunami realized just then that they had never heard about Sunny's parents. She suddenly realized what Sunny had meant in the coffee shop. "On that topic, who were your parents?" Sunny just turned to face her window. Tsunami sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about them. Look. We're here." She nodded to where the pool complex sat on an ocean of green grass, and fresh pavement. She pulled into her parking spot and shut off the car. She stepped out, and noticed that Sunny hadn't moved. She leaned into the driver's side, and asked, "You coming?" Sunny jerked awake, and nodded, grabbing her swim suit, and hopping out of the car. They walked to the building, and to the girls' locker room. Tsunami opened her locker, before another thought hit her. "You need a locker. Use the one next to me. We'll get you a permanent one later." She said. Sunny nodded, and got changed. Tsunami changed into her ocean-blue swimsuit, and grabbed her goggles, and her spares. "Here." She said, tossing her spare goggles to Sunny. Sunny just nodded wordlessly, and followed Tsunami out to the pool.

"Tsunami, what are you doing?" She asked, as Tsunami closed and locked all of the doors to the pool.

"We're alone now, and it's going to stay that way." She said. Sunny just nodded. Once Tsunami came back, she looked at Sunny. Sunny looked into Tsunami's blue eyes. The epiphany struck them at the exact same time.

"Dives." Was all they said, before they ran over to the diving board, Tsunami leading the way. Tsunami dove first, trying to swan dive, but crashing face-first into the water. Sunny went next, trying to do a flip, but landing in the water only halfway through the flip, her back crashing into the water, sending up a meteor-like wave, nearly drowning Tsunami. Crashing through the surface of the water, Tsunami coughed and sputtered.

"Were you trying to drown me?" She asked incredulously, after getting out of the pool. Sunny just clasped her hands in front of her, and made an innocent face.

"Me? I'm incapable." She said, in the sweetest voice she could. Tsunami laughed.

"Okay. This time, you're diving first." Sunny groaned. Retribution. She got up on the diving board, and dove in smoothly, trying to reach the bottom of the 12 foot deep pool. She came up, after trying to avoid the dive, but Tsunami cannonballed right next to her, creating a wave that pulled Sunny under, and dragged her nearly all the way across the pool. As she rose out of the water, trying to catch her breath, Tsunami sat on the edge of the pool, laughing. Sunny pouted, and swam over to where Tsunami sat.

"That was a bit much you know." She said. Tsunami nodded.

"It probably was. Still," She grinned softly, and leaned in towards Sunny. "It was worth it." She whispered, before planting her lips on Sunny's. Unknown to them, behind one of the bleachers, sat someone with ill will towards sunny, and a camera. Fatespeaker snapped picture after picture of the two, acquiring blackmail material. Meanwhile, Sunny reached up, and grabbed the back of Tsunami's head, forcing their kiss deeper. Then, she pulled Tsunami into the water with her. Both girls came up laughing, and gasping for breath.

"You just couldn't let it go, huh?" Tsunami asked between breaths. Sunny smiled.

"Not if you're the one I'm kissing." She answered, pulling Tsunami in for a hug. "I love you." She whispered, so that Tsunami alone could hear it.

 _ **Thanks for reading! A giant thank-you to Foxelz for helping me with this chapter. If you want to rage at me, feel freee to do so in the comments or in a P.M. Just don't rage at the other readers. Please. Turn your anger on me. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Sunny: I'm not sure exactly how this is going.**_

 _ **Tsunami. It'll be fine. I think.**_


	8. Reason 8: Confessions

**_Hey guys, sorry for the lack of uploads, but there's been a lot of stuff going on recently. I can't guarantee that I'll update often, but I will have another update by christmas. Please don't yell at me._**

 **Reason #8: Confessions**

Starflight sat on his bed, holding Fatespeaker's camera in his hands. The pictures on the small screen lit up the dark room, coating in a soft white glow. He felt the tears spring to his eyes, and blinked rapidly. He turned it off, plunging the room into darkness, and handing it back to Fatespeaker.

"I've seen enough." He whispered. Fatespeaker nodded. She stood up.

"If you need someone to talk to, you have my number, and I'm just down the hall." She sighed, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She grinned. One down. Now, it's just Riptide. She was about to walk away, back to her own room, when the door behind her opened.

"I want to talk to Riptide." He said. Fatespeaker nodded.

"I'll set it up." Satrflight nodded, and vanished back into the dark cave that was his room. Fatespeaker smiled to herself. This was going to be good. She walked down the hall, and opened her door. Inside, stood Riptide.

"Oh. Hey. Look, if we're gonna do anything," He began, raising his eyebrows at that part. "It needs to be soon. I have practice." Fatespeaker nodded, not paying attention. She needed to get him to say the right answer. She pulled out her phone, and pretended to text. However, she flipped on the voice recorder.

"I have a question." Riptide nodded.

"I need you to be absolutely honest." Riptide just nodded aprehensively. "Do you like Starflight?" Riptide nodded.

"Are you kidding, I don't like him. I freaking love the guy! The way he works with his music, the small blush when you notice, the way he thinks nobody noticies what he does. I'd kiss the guy, if I ever got the chance." Fatespeaker nodded. She had to actually try to resist smiling. She stood up.

"I'll be back." She said, and walked out of the room. She sat down on the computer in the living room, and plugged in her phone. 15 minutes later, she had what she wanted. She smiled, unplugged her phone. She walked over to Starflight's room, and knocked.

"Starflight?" She said, opening the door slowly. The room was still dark. "I spoke with Riptide. You wanna hear what he has to say?" A small m-hm sounded. Fatespeaker pulled out her phone, and played the audio file.

"Do you like starflight?"

"Are you kidding? The Freak? No, I don't like him." Fatespeaker stopped the audio. You didn't live around a computer geek without picking up a few things.

"Is he here?" Starflight asked. The pain in his voice was somewhat hidden, veiled to those that weren't looking for it.

"Yeah. You wanna talk with him?" The lights flicked on, and Starflight nodded. Fatespeaker left the room, and walked to her own. "Starflight wants to talk to you." Riptide stood up, and followed her to his room.

 _Warning! Profanity Ahead!_

"Thank you. Can you leave the recording? And close the door." Fatespeaker left her phone, nodded, and left, closing the door behind her. "Freak? Is that what I am to you? Huh?" He said, staring at the floor, the rage in his voice barely concealed. "Did you notice how I look at you? Did you realize that you're important to me? Did you think, _Oh, This is rich. Let's play around with his emotions!_ Is that all I am to you you egotistical, self-centerd little fuck? A fucking toy?" He yelled, causing the A.I. to appear.

"Master.."

"Can it Bellator!" Starflight yelled. Riptide looked shocked.

"What the fuck are you talking about! I fucking love the way you do what you do!"

"Is that why you said this?" Starflight cried, playing the recording. Riptide backed away.

"I never said that. I never said anything like that. I siad that I loved you. I love the way you work! I have nothing but love for you!" Starflight never stopped.

"What else didn't you say! What else? You fucking Bstard! What else is just an accusation! Huh? Can you tell me! I fucking loved you! Maybe you knew! Am I that? Am I just a way for you to get your daily shits and giggles?" Riptide backed away further.

"No, Starflight, that's fake! I would never…"

"Never what? Come on, tell me, never what? If you say that you'd never toy with someone, you're an even bigger bastard than i thought. I've seen you do it with girls! You self-centered, arrogant Bitch! Get the fuck out of my room! I never want to see your ugly face again. I loved you!" Starflight yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Riptide backed away. The door opened quickly behind him. He backed out of it.

"But Starflight! I love you! Come on! Can't we just…" His statement was cut short, as the door slammed hard in his face. Behind him, stood a grinning Fatespeaker. "You bitch. This is your fault. Remeber, when you look at his face, that all the pain he ever went through was because of you. Greedy-ass." Riptide hissed, turning on his heel to leave. "Oh. When He realizes the truith, I'm here for him. You're not. Remeber that." Riptide turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Fatespeaker thought on what he said. Maybe it was all her fault, but oh well, no pain no gain, right? She knocked softly on his door.

"Starflight?" She began to open it, but it slammed closed again.

"Get away. You let me talk to him. You let him in here. Leave me alone." Came the sobbing voice from the other side.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." No answer. Fatespeaker sighed. This wasn't part of the plan. She walked back to her own room. A job well done. A sudden thought struck her. She went back to Starflight's room. She opened the door gently. "Calm down. I'm just here to grab my phone." She said softly into the room. She creaked the door open, and stepped inside. Starflight sat on the bed, her phone in his hand, playing the recording over and over.

"Why can't I hate him?" He whispered. Fatespeaker sat down next to him.

"Because you loved him. Love isn't easy to turn to hate." She said. Starflight lay his head on her shoulder, the recording on playback. Fatespeaker put her hand to his chin, turning it to face her. She placed her lips on his, gently, tasting the salt of his tears. She pulled away. "I'm here if you need me. Keep the phone as long as you need to." She said, standing up, and walking out of the door.

Starflight touched two fingers to his lips, almost hoping to feel the soft gentleness of Fatespeaker's lips on his.

"Baby! Where are we going?" Glory cried. After all, being dragged by Deathbringer through the mall was not exactly on her bucket list.

"Don't worry. I've got a surprise!" He answered.

"Oh great, because that sentence never makes me worry," She grumbled. As they staggered along, Glory wondered how exactly she'd gotten into this mess. One minute, they're eating comfortably at the food court, and the next, Deathbringer is up and running, Glory dragging behind him. So far, they hadn't run into anyone, but Glory knew that it was only a matter of time. As it was, she had barely managed to avoid the sales cart in the middle of the hall. Eventually, her foot caught on something, and she was sent sprawling to the floor. Deathbringer only felt her weight shift, and let go of her hand. Glory kneeled.

"Where are we going, anyways?" She looked at her, and tilted his head.

"We're going indoor skydiving." He answered, without a hint of humor in his voice. Glory just looked up at him from where she sat on the floor.

"Skydiving?" She aske incredulously. Deathbringer nodded, and pulled her to her feet. He continued to drag her along, but Glory wasn't paying attention anymore. She had a big fear of heights.

 _No,_ she reminded herself, _not heights, falling._ Indoor skydiving was basically an endless fall. She stumbled behind Deathbringer, almost as limp as a ragdoll. She looked up to ask a question, and froze. In front of her, was a large, clear, plastic tube, standing tall, with a sort of net, at each end. "Please tell me that this isn't it." She whispered to him. Deathbringer just nodded.

"Come on. It's going to be fun!" Deathbringer cried, pulling Glory along behind him. Glory just shivered, as she was dragged behind him. They stood in line for fifteen minutes. Every minute, the pit in her stomach grew and grew. Finally, they stood at the front of the line.

"Next!" The man called. Deathbringer stepped forward, holding her by the wrist.

"We're up!" He said. The man looked at them, and nodded. He handed them two csuits, designed for skydiving. They each went into their respective lockers and changed. When they's finished everything, (including a safety tutorial that deathbriger believed was unceccesary,), They stood at the entrance to the wind tunnel. "Go on in. I'll be right behind you." He told her. She nodded, and swallowed hard. Glory could feel the powerful turbines pushing the air at high speeds. She was about to turn back, but Deathbringer nudged her foward, and she screamed, losing her eyes. She forced them closed, expecting to feel the sharp blades of the fan any minute now. However, the only thing she felt, was the wind rushing by her. She peeked one eye open, and stared at the fan, some twenty feet below her. She began to laugh, but something touched her back, and she curled up. The wind move a little faster', and she threw her arms and legs as far as she could, trying to catch the sides of the cilinder, and catch herself. Instead, she felt herself rising again. This time, Deathbringer floated next to her, ath the top of the tube.

"Impressed yet?" He asked, smiling. Glory nodded silently, not trusting herself to talk, in case anything happened. He laughed, and scrunched up, dropping to the bottom unbelievably quick. He falred again, near the botom, just enough to not drop any further, and began to do flips, and turns. Glory watched from the top of the cylinder. Eventually, their time in uthe tube was over, and Glory was just glad for it. Back in the genral area of the mall, they mad ehteir way to the food court. They were stopped short, by a cry of "DEATHY!" Glory just groaned. She knew that voice. Glancing behind her, she sighed. There stood the local drama queen, Blaze. She glanced at deathbringer, and his face held no reaction, as impassive as ever. She ran up to them, and wrapped her arms aroun dhis waist.

"Hello Blaze. You don't have somewhere to be right now?" He asked politely, though why he did it, was beyond Glory. Blaze shook her head, buried in the back of his neck. Deathbringer nodded gently. "So is that why you followed me?" Blaze jumped backwards.

"Y-you noticed?" Deathbringer turned around, and nodded. Blaze wailed loudly. "NOOOOOOOO! I'm so out of pracitce!" Deathbringer sighed.

"It's kind of easy to see you with all of the flourescent pink you're wearing." He said. Blaze recovered quickly.

"You like my outfit?" She beamed. Deathbringer leaned back awkwardly.

"I didn't say that." He mumbled.

"Well, anyways, Deathy, I have somewhere to be, I will see you later," Blaze said, and quickly kissed Deathbringer on the lips, before turning around, and skipping away. He turned around to face Glory again. He couldn't see her face, because the cap she'd brought covered her face, especially since she was staring almost directly at the floor.

"What was that?" She asked, steel in her voice.

"That was a custom from another country, why? Are you jealous?" He teased gently. Unfortunately for him, gently wasn't enough. Glory lashed out with a fist, making contact with his chest.

"What do you mean from another country?" Glory hissed. Deathbringer was glad that the particular path they'd taken was almost abandoned.

"She's an exchange student for a year." He managed to wheeze out. The punch hadn't been particularly strong, but it had been well placed. Glory just stood there. "A… kiss… is… another… way… to… say… goodbye…" Deathbringer continued, trying to breath in. Glroy just continued standing there for a minute, a;most as if pondering his words. Then, she turned on her heel, and walked away. By the time that Deathbringer had recovered his breath, he'd lost sight of her. "Dammit. Why won't she just trust!" He growled to himself, before stalking off to find her. Meanwhile, Glory slipped out silently from behind a pillar. If he was going anywhere, shed know, because she wasn't about to lose him from her sight.

Tsunami laughed gently. Sunny was curled up next to her on the couch, hiding under the blanket, as the screen lit up red and orange.

"Are all the movies you like this violent?" Sunny asked quietly from under the blanket. Tsunami shook her head.

"No, not all. There's some good romances that I enjoy." She said. Sunny sighed.

"Why couldn't we have watched one of those?" She asked, her hand snaking out from under the blanket to grabn some more popcorn from the bowl. Tsunami shrugged. Explosions filled the screen again, and Tsunami shut it off.

"I'm tired." She said, yawning. Tsunami leaned back, layin her head on the armrest of the sofa. Sunny lay on top of her, Her eeys already closing, her breathing slowing down. Tsunami smiled spftly, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day. Maybe things would be different, maybe they wouldn't. Either way, She'd turn it to her favor. She'd been doing that for four years, after all.

 ** _Hey guys, thanks for reading. I really hope you liked the chapter, leave any thoughts in the comments, please review, and have a nice day!_**


	9. Reason 9: People

**Rason #9: People**

Fatespeaker lay on her bed, the purple covers providing a degree of comfort. It hurt her to see Starflight like sulking figure left his room only on rare occasions to retrieve food, and then vanished back into the dark confines of his fortress. It felt like an icy arrow pierced her heart every time her gave her the cold, empty look that had become his signature over the past few days. Right now, she lay on her bed, listening to Taylor Swift, trying to keep the passionate fire of hate and victory burning. It grew harder every second that she tried. She tried to remember why she'd ever even thought about trying to date the poor man.

She'd first noticed him around 6th grade. She'd been working hard on an art project, and her friends hadn't been the best at the time.

"Come on, Fate! You can't draw! Seriously, let it go, and let;s get dinner!" Her friend, Squid told her. Fatespeaker shook her head.

"I want to finish this!" She said. She almost didn't notice Ochre coming up behind her.

"I don't care if you want to finish it or not! Let's get some food already!" She hissed into Fatespeaker's ear. She flinched a bit at the harsh sound, but continued drawing. She just wanted to finish one portrait, goddammit. Flame barged into the room.

"I'll be damned if I let one stupid piece of crappy art delays my lunch any longer!" He cried out into the room, behind him, Viper stalked silently, in his usual, broody, I-hate-the-world type of mood.

"Guys! I didn't say you had to wait for me!" Fatespeaker said, but the group of four just closed in around her, anger radiating off of them, like a wave. Flame raised his fist, but a voice at the door of the classroom stopped him

"You guys, this isn't necessary." The five of them turned around violently, and saw two students, around their age, standing there. One of them, was dressed in a blue hoodie, the ocean-green messenger bag hanging from his shoulder drew the eye, but ultimately, he had a relaxed vibe about him, as he leaned on the door frame. The other one, had a shy look about him, dressed all in black, his books carried modestly under his left arm. The silver band on his left wrist marked him as a part of the philosophy club.

"Get lost!" Viper hissed out. "This is none of your business!" The one in the blue, stood straight.

"I think it is, cause you look like you're about to beat the little miss there." He took a few steps forward. "Hey, Starflight, the usual?" He tossed over his shoulder. The one dressed in black, Starflight, grunted once. Viper grinned, and flicked out his knife.

"You made a mistake." He said, getting ready. The one in blue just sighed.

"Ah, sixth grade. A time of ignorance and childish stupidity." He said, lunging forward, and grabbing Viper's knife hand. "So didi you." He whispered, soft enough that only those nearby heard him. He promptly twisted his hand, and forced Viper to drop his knife. The sharp knee that followed the clattering of the knife, bent Viper in half, and forced him to stumble back a few steps. Flame stepped forward violently, ready to drive his fist into the blue guy's face. Suddenly, the voice from the doorway stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that." There was a subtle blood-lust, that forced Flame to look at him. The door had been closed in the three seconds that the exchange had taken place. In his hand, there were three darts.

"You think that's gonna threaten me?" Flame scoffed. "You use those to play games." He said. The blue one began to laugh

"I don't think I've seen him miss a bulls-eye in ten matches." He said. Flame just scoffed, and began to move forward again. Almost out of nowhere, there was a dart buried in his forearm. It took a little while to notice, but once he did, Flame turned to face Starflight again. Where there had once been three darts in his had, now there were two.

"The next one is going through your hand." The cold, threatening undertone remained. The blue one sighed.

"I hate when we have to go that far. Here, come on, what's your name?" He asked Fatespeaker. She just sat there, her pencil hovering onver the paper, eyes open wide. Squid stepped forward in an uncharacteristic display of bravery.

"You're not taking her. We're going to lunch." He said, the slight tremble in his voice giving away the fear he felt. The blue one was about to answer, but there was a loud banging at the door.

"I SWEAR TO GOD RIPTIDE! IF I COME IN, AND THERE IS A SINGLE GIRL IN THERE, I'M RIPPING YOUR TESTICLES OFF!" the voice came. The blue one went pale.

"Starflight, you can handle them, right?" HE said, before running to the nearest window, opening it, and jumping out. Starflight just sighed.

"We tried to stop you guys before she got here." He said. He turned around, and opened the door. On the other side, a girl, similarly dressed in all blue stood, her face red as a tomato. "Its just the usual. Riptide took off though, so now, its just me, and her, the one with the pencil in her hand." He gestured towards Fatespeaker, and she felt herself blush. Ochre noticed, and turned on her furiously.

"He's the guy who hurt both Flame and Viper, and you're blushing!?" Came her question. Fatespeaker shrank back from her. She shook her head gently, almost unnoticeably. Ochre was about to say more, but a fist crashed into her face, knocking her off balance. The girl that had been at the door, was suddenly standing next to her, cracking her knuckles.

"Damn. That felt good." She said. Fatespeaker would have said something, but she felt herself suddenly be lifted up, and carried. She looked around, and came face to face with Starflight.

"Shh. It's okay. Tsunami can watch our back." He said. Sure enough, as Flame charged forward, The girl, Tsunami, crashed into him, knocking him flat to the floor.

"Thank you." Fatespeaker whispered inaudibly. From there, she changed. She no longer hung out with her friends, if you could call them that. She spent time with the eighth graders, Starlflight, Tsunami, and Riptide, and a few of their friends. The more she hung out with them, the more she enjoyed their company. Eventually, she cut ties with her grade completely, and suffered through the last two years of Middle school. When she became a freshman in high school, she found the group of her old friends again. Ever since, her admiration had grown into a crush for the one that held composure, and power in a dangerous situation. Satrflight hung out with her, and failed to notice. Disappointment haunted her constantly. However, her tenacity won out in the end. She had worked her way to the top of the food chain, at least in her own point of view. Starflight trusted her with even his life. That was why she had to stop him from making the worst mistake of his life. If he ever got caught in a gay relationship, she'd get looks of sympathy, and he'd get looks of hatred. She didn't want any sympathy. She wanted to protect him, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Starflight watched the rain hit his window and roll off slowly. The soundproofing in his room was being put to the test, as he blasted various heavy metal artists at full volume, trying to bury his sorrow in the wordless sounds of heavy metal. Each and every passing day, the sky grew more gray, and the rain changed from a natural phenomenon, to drops of despair pattering relentlessly against his window, aching to make him hurt more than he already did. Today was no exception. Starflight opened the window slowly, a cold gust of wind ruffling his greasy, tangled hair. A small white shape caught his attention. As it grew closer, he could make out the vague outline of a paper airplane. The airplane glided in, miraculously untouched by the rain, through his window, coming to a rest on the floor. Starflight grabbed it, and opened it.

 _Starflight,_

 _I know you have absolutely no reason to trust a single word i may say, or write, but I need you to read this._

 _I already said this before, but I didn't say that about you. I can't promise that I love you, from the bottom of my heart, but at least, you've been my best friend since before we could talk. You remember the time in third grade that we put worms in Mr. Morrowseer's lunch? Or how about the time you actually put a dart through some kids hand? We've had some good times. I don't want to think that she could have ruined over 20 years of friendship with one audio tape. If she did, well…_

 _That's beyond the point. The point is… Will you forgive me? I know that you're just getting into the whole idea of having your heart supposedly crushed, but please? I just want an answer. If you want to, write an answer on the back, and send it back. I promise that I'll be looking for it. If you want to say something in person, I'm in the park, or my house. You know where those are. Honestly, I need you._

 _Ever faithfully yours,_

 _Riptide_

Starflight re-read the letter multiple times. Each time, he felt closer to crying, than before.


	10. Reason 10: Betrayals

_**Hey guys, It's me, the author. Sorry about the... Uhh. Long delay in chapters. I was busy with school, finals, ACT, colleges and stuff like that. So, uh, anyways, please read and review, and I don't own any of the characters or the series. Those belong to Tui T. Sutherland.**_

* * *

 **Reason #10: Betrayals**

Starflight had spent the night crying himself to sleep. He had never felt so bad, in his entire life. And _She_ had caused him to reject the person he loved. After he had slept through the sadness, only anger remained. After showering quickly, he dressed, as though he were a degenerate.

"Bellator. If anyone who isn't Riptide tries to enter, treat them like a thief." He growled out.

"Of course, Sir." Bellator answered as Starflight jumped out his window. There wasn't any more rain, but Starflight couldn't have cared less. He sprinted to the same park he and Riptide had met at. It had been a foggy day…

" _Mommy? Why can't I see?" A young Starflight had asked his surrogate mother. She laughed a little._

" _Oh, honey. You can see, but there are clouds on the ground." Little Starflight was surprised._

" _Do they want to play?" He asked. Clouds belonged in the sky. Maybe they were lonely. His mother laughed again._

" _Why don't you go see?" She asked, giving him a genlte push._

" _Okay!" Young Starflight ran towards the playground. The fog wasn't that thick, but Starflight's child mind was really good at exaggerating. "Clouds? Do you want to play?"_

" _The clouds want to play?" A voice answered. Starflight hadn't seen the other little boy. He was sitting on the swings, looking directly at him. Starflight jumped, and ran back to his mother._

" _Mommy, there's someone there!" He cried. The other little boy had hopped off the swings and was walking towards them. Starflight's mother smiled._

" _Go on. He could become your friend." She encouraged._

" _But mommy, I don't want more firends! I have my stuffies at home!" He referred to his gigantic collection of stuffed animals that he slept with every night._

" _Are you okay?" The other little boy asked. Starflight hid behind his mother's leg. "Do you want to play with me?" The little boy asked. "What's your name?'_

" _S-Starflight." Starflight answered timidly. The other little boy smiled._

" _I'm Riptide. Want to see if the clouds want to play?" He asked. Starflight nodded sheepishly. His mother moved aside._

" _Go play. I'll be right over there." She gestured to the benches just a little ways away. Starflight nodded and followed Riptide to the swing set._

Starflight now sat on the bench his mother had been in all those years ago, watching three and four-year olds play around the smae playground he had used as a kid. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone whispered behind him.

"Want to see if the clouds want to play?" Riptide was sitting on the other side of the picnic table. Starflight turned around, and hugged him over the table. He could barely keep the tears in his eyes from spilling.

"God I missed you." He said. He let go of Riptide only to wipe his nose on his hoodie. Riptide stood up and then sat down next to Starflight. "You know, you were right."

"About what?"

"Women suck." Starflight and Riptide each barked out a short laugh. They watched the children play. "You remember when we saved her?" He asked.

"Trip down memory lane?" Riptide didn't need to look to know that Starflight was nodding. "Yeah, I do. That was some throw, by the way. Where did you learn that?"

"When you shut yourself away from people, you have much more time to practice useless skills." Starflight answered.

"Remember when we pranked the principal?" Starflight chuckled.

"Which one?" The two of them laughed for a little. "My favorite was the time we blared Sexting over the school loudspeaker."

"Oh boy, did we get in trouble for that one." Riptide chuckled. "No, my favorite was when you hacked his computer to display porn whenever it fell asleep." Starflight laughed.

"Yeah. Good times." Silence filled the space between them. Starflight turned his head to look at Riptide. "Hey, Tide."

"Yeah?" Starflight pondered what to say. In the end, he decided to act. He stood, and placed a quick kiss on Riptide's lips.

"You better hurry." He said, walking away.

* * *

Tsunami woke up, the crick in her neck a painful reminder not to sleep on the couch. However, the smell of coffee and pancakes permeated the air, drawing her almost unconsciously to the kitchen. She showed up, and Sunny was there, a bowl of pancake batter, once full, in the sink, the coffee pot happily gurgling away, with four pancakes.

"Morning, Nami." She said, expertly flipping one of the pancakes. Tsunami could only watch, fascinated by the way her body move around the kitchen. She moved with a dangerous grace, like a wild tiger in it's home. She was mesmerized, watching, dazed, as Sunny finished the pancakes, put the sausages on the stove, and poured two mugs of coffee. It wasn't untill the sharp tang of coffee was right under her nose that she reacted.

"You're gorgeous in the kitchen, you know that?" She said, placing a kiss on her lips and taking the mug from her. Sunny blushed.

"Shut up. Go sit. Breakfast is almost ready." She said, turning away sharply. Tsunami laughed, but she obeyed.

"What's the plan today?" she called. Sunny audibly sighed.

"There isn't one." Tsunami sat forward in her seat.

"What?" Sunny appeared out of the kitchen.

"I figured you liked to live your life without making plans. So I didn't. I can if you want me to." She said.

"No no no no. it just shocked me. I figured you liked to have everything planned." She said. Sunny nodded.

"I do. But I figured that I could try things your way one day." Sh said, walking out of the kitchen again, this time, burdened with two plates. The stacks of pancakes were tantalizing, and the smell was making Tsunami drool. A newspaper hit her on the head. "Watch the drool. You're cleaning if you get it messy.

"Oh, I plan to get a lot of things messy." Tsunami growled. Sunny blushed and walked back to her side of the table.

"Eat your breakfast, and then we can figure out what we want to do. We have all day." She said. Tsunami obediently picked up her fork and dug in. For twenty minutes they ate in silence.

"Damn. Those were some good pancakes. What's your secret?" Tsunami held her stomach. Sunny smirked from across the table, similarly full. "Fine. Keep your secrets. I'm taking you hostage, and you're making all of my meals." She peeked at the clock. "Oops." She said.

"What?" Sunny asked, but Tsunami just shrugged her shoulders.

"I had swim practice, but it starts in five minutes. I won't make it." Sunny stood up suddenly.

"Grab your stuff. I'm driving." Tsunami began to complain, but Sunny cut her off. "Nope. You make it to state, and maybe I'll let you make a mess of me, deal?" She smirked confidently. Tsunami grumbled. "What was that?"

"I said fine." Tsunami stood up and went to grab her swim bag. Sunny just smirked at the empty air where Tsunami had been a moment earlier.

* * *

Glory was laying on a bed. Whose, she didn't care. All that mattered was the person laying next to her, placing gentle butterfly kisses down her neck. A passionate night deserved a whole day of rest.

"Hey, Glo?" Deathbringer asked. Glory turned over to face him, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?" Glory just looked at him, stunned.

"What isn't there to love? You're strong, smart," she let her eyelids droop a bit, "and damn good in bed." Deathbringer laughed.

"No, but really, why? There are so many other guys out there, that I just don't understand why you'd want me." Glory sighed and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Remember when we met?" Deathbringer laughed.

"Yeah. You caught me kissing that one cheerleader under the bleachers during a game." She nodded.

"All I remember thinking, in that moment, was: _When did God send his angels to earth_."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Glory sighed. "Anyways, then, it was an infatuation. I was always trying to get up the courage to talk to you, to go and look for you, but I never could. Then…" Glory blushed just thinking about it.

"You had to get my drunk as into a new set of clothes and drive me home." He just chuckled. "I'd probably appreciate it more if I hadn't been pass-out drunk at the time." Glory laughed.

"Still, you're missing my point. At first, I just wanted the sex. Don't get me wrong, I thought that you had to be a nice guy, but I didn't know you. So, when I picked you up off the side of the street, and you began babbling about personal issues, my view of you changed. I saw the honest, vulnerable guy that you can be. And that's who I fell in love with." Deathbringer was looking over at her.

"So you fell in love with me because I was drunk? Wow. That's something I never expected." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Still, that doesn't mean I don't appreciate other aspects of you." She said huskily. Deathbringer smiled and planted his lips at the pulse in her throat. He let out a low growl, and Glory moaned.

"Then let's enjoy the day, shall we, love?"

"Of course." Was Glory's only response.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! Anyways, I'll try to get on a regular update schedule for the last pair of chapters. Yeah, I know this was originally going to be 24, but one of the reasons I had trouble coming back to this was because it seemed super daunting, and I was almost out of ideas. As it is, I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the last two. if you have any suggestions, please PM me. Anyways, yeah. If you liked it, please follow, favorite, or review, any one of those would mean a lot to this budding Author. Shameless self-promotion: Check out the other stories I have, though I'm particularly proud of "Thief in the Night" Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**_


End file.
